


Miss you

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One meet Regina and Mal, in the end of season 4. Before they make a deal about finding Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

She rubbed her eyes. It was a long day. Regina sat in the office of mayor. When she felt a gentle touch on the shoulder. She did not turn up.  
"I have to work, Mal ...."

She knew it was her. Who else. No one else would have appeared here like this.  
"You need some rest,"  
"You said I'll meet you at five," Maleficent bent down and kissed her on the neck. 

Regina looked up at the clock above the door.  
"Damn,"

"Hmm ..." Mal kissed her again and then gently bit her ear.  
"Whay we doing with it what do you think your majesty?"

Regina's eyes were closed. She knew that anyone can come into the office, but it did not matter. That thrill of discovery was a good feeling.  
"We do not have much time, we must act ... Rumplestilskin and the two ..."

"They'll wait, I want to taste you again," Mal whispered. She kissed her neck and bit her.  
Regina lost it, turned. Then she took her old-new girlfriend hands together and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

She took them to the vault. Mal her against the wall as the first time that night when Regina came up behind them. That night it started again.  
"That we could have eight and twenty years," she whispered and meet the gaze of Regina.

"It did not work," she shook her head.  
"But at the same time you could not hurt me, that's the problem." Maleficent laughed. Regina kissed her hard.

"I wanted to be with you" she said, and looked away.  
"I know," she felt as Regina hands wander over her body. She miss it, she miss her.


End file.
